The Network Management Configuration Domain for Telecommunication Systems suffers from not having a generic object model that addresses the issues of modeling telecommunications physical and logical components and devices. Different Network Management vendors have proprietary modeling schemas that reflect object models that are similar to their device structure. These proprietary models, however, are difficult to re-use and extend to build a generic Network Management Configuration object model. The problem of not having a Core Network Management object model that is generic and re-usable translates into having to re-architect the object model multiple times which consumes valuable design and implementation time, energy and cost.
Existing Network Management System (NMS) configuration object models have various shortcomings including not having isolation of business logic in just the specific leaf objects, but rather being proliferated throughout the object model; not distinguishing properly between Network Management Action objects that are required to manipulate specific core objects; and lacking an interaction mechanism to make the objects completely unaware of session and event information. In addition, prior art NMS configuration object models lack abstraction so as to be generically applicable to any network management object model and are not easily re-usable.
Accordingly, a need exists for a generic and re-usable core network management object and action model will solve the above problems.